A thousand beats of love
by NeonNightFox
Summary: A new chapter, a new story, a new one shot, romance, lust, humour, adventure, passion, just what will each story hold? Read and Find out! A different shipping every chapter, Straight, Yaoi, Yuri, poke, ect. (First chapter-Ikari) (Second Chap-LeafXAsh), Now taking requests for your favorite shippings!
1. Beat 1: Ikarishipping

**Hey everyone! So this is the first of many one shots I'm going to be writing, all of them dedicated to valentines day, so to kick off the beginning of Valentine one shot mania, I'm going to start off with my favorite shipping, Ikarishipping, it's super long so I hope you all enjoyed and the main inspiration was Animals by Maroon five so I totally recommend you listen to the song while reading the story because it does make it better, I'm also taking requests for anyone who wants to see a one shot on there favorite pairing, I like challenges so I'll do any pairing, doesn't matter what it is, and if you got a song to go with it, even better! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this one shot and please please review to let me know if it was good or not, Enjoy! **

_**Beat 1: Animals**_

My heart races to her image, my blood pumps to her voice, she's a fragile diamond that I want to steal away, my mind spins out of control whenever I see her, I can't control myself, I want her for myself, she can only be mine and no one else's, whatever it takes, she'll fall under my trap and I'll eat her alive like the blood thirsty animal I am.

"Paul….." I closed my eyes, shaking my head and my thoughts awake, I turned to Drew who was staring at me blankly, taking a sip out of his drink as he remained silent.

"What do you want?" I hissed in response, I wasn't surprised by his unfazed expression, we've known each other long enough for him to withstand my naturally rude personality.

"I was saying if you'd like to hang out this weekend, Ash, Gary, and I were going to head out to the newest club opening happening this weekend, and since we're practically kings in the pokemon world, they've given us V.I.P reservations".

I'm not much of a party person, Ash was definitely going to bring his crazy girlfriend, what's her face? Mystique? Misty? Whatever, then there was Gary, who would probably pick up every chick in the club and bring them back to his bachelor pad, did I really want to deal with those two?

"Ash is bringing Misty since she was able to get one of her sisters to substitute for her in one of her shows, Gary found a nice date, she's an Elite four member from Johto, and May canceled one of her autograph sessions to be able to come with me".

"Is she going as well?" I stared coldly at Drew, waiting for his response, he knew exactly who I was talking about, and what I hated most was that I knew he was going to enjoy every second of this moment.

"You mean Dawn?" Chills and sparks ran throughout my body, and they felt amazing, I hate her for this, just her name alone gets me riled up, but she'll never learn of this.

"What if it is her?" I leaned back in my chair, shoving my hands in my pockets and keeping a straight face.

"You've been all over this girl for years already, since the moment you saw her until now, you're the Champion of Sinnoh, you can have any girl you want at the palm of your hand, but you go for the most untouchable girl on the planet? Are you insane?"

"Maybe I am, my cravings are dangerous, and once they start, they won't stop until I get what I want". A tiny smirk crossed his lips, he ran a hand through his hand, chuckling as he leaned back.

"You're one crazy bastard, you know that?" I chuckled, of course I knew that, that's what makes me better than everyone else.

"I wouldn't be a Champion if I wasn't". he remained with his sly grin, grabbing the magazine from the rack behind him and slapping it onto the table.

"This girl, this girl is the one you're trying to get". he pointed to the front cover which held her image, shit she looked amazing, I could tear her to pieces right now if she were in front of me.

"That's right". I continued staring at her picture, those sensual long legs that only made her little black dress shorter, those tempting pink lips, that figure, her smooth silky porcelain skin, and those long daring blue locks of hers, her eyes charmed me everytime, as if I was staring right into the ocean.

"She's the Queen of the Contest world and dominates the modeling industry, her relationships only last a month because she loses interest in her boyfriends so quickly, how do you expect to handle someone like her"? I nearly laughed at his idiotic question, he only gave me a confused look, not understanding what I found so funny.

"Easy, she's never met someone like me".

**~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~**

I stopped in front of the building, stepping out of my car and looking up towards the large screen on the building, it was all about her, images flashed continuously and they were all about her, her contests, her runway shows, her commercial ads, she was the newest face to the hottest female lingerie company, arceus how she drives me crazy.

"She's so beautiful!"

"Wow! It's Dawn Berlitz!"

"No kidding when they said she's the hottest woman alive right now!"

There comments angered me more and more, knowing every man looks at her like a piece of meat, it pissess me off, I want to be the only to look at her like the animal I am, I want the world to know that she belongs to me, if she's the untouchable beauty of this world then I want to be the man who tames her and locks her away.

I couldn't bare it any longer and got back in my car, driving back home, I told Drew I would go to the opening, but now I'm not sure, to be surrounded by so many idiots and drunks, I'd go crazy with rage, but if it means wasting myself to the night and forgetting these unbearable urges I have, then I'll just ignore everyone and lose myself.

I parked up to the gates, passing through as they opened and then closed, I stepped out and walked up the steps and towards the door, opening them up and entering inside. "Paul? Is that you?" I hung my coat up on the rack, hearing the echoes of Reggie's voice continue throughout the halls.

"Who else would live here besides me?" I retorted, he peeked his head out from the left living room, his regular annoying smile plastered on him.

"Which always brings me to the Question, Why did you end up buying this mansion when it was only going to be you living here?" he walked out, both arms crossed, if it wasn't for the fact that he was wearing a scarf on his head and an apron, I probably would have taken him a bit more seriously.

I shrugged in response to his question, "It's how a champion should live, besides, the place came with it's own training arena for my pokemon, that reminds me, how are they doing?"

"I've groomed them all and fed them as well, they're all in the backyard".

"Thanks Reggie…..you didn't try breeding them again…...did you?" I gave him a stern look, he seemed a bit hesitant but waved my question off, still, I shouldn't be so lenient, last time I left him with my pokemon he tried to breed my Froslass and Weavile together, the idiot.

"No no, although I swear I felt a bit of chemistry between those two last time, maybe I shouldn't have forced it". he wandered off into his own world, I wasn't going to stick around and hear what else he had to say.

I continued up the stairs despite hearing Reggie's voice, "Hey Paul, Where are you off to?"

"I'm going to shower then train my pokemon, don't call me for anything". I slammed the door shut, stripping myself from my clothes and going into the bathroom.

The water dripping around my body had relieved most of my stress and urges, but thinking about her more and more only increased my cravings, her tempting image wouldn't fade from my mind, I tried closing my eyes hard enough to get rid of it but still nothing, I could only keep them closed, placing my head against the shower wall and letting the water fall over me completely, I placed my arm against the wall over my head as well, breathing heavily as I tried to contain myself.

"Why do you do this to me…."

**~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~**

"Hey Paul!" I tried to ignore Reggie, not wanting to deal with someone as cheery as him right now, I rubbed the towel against my hair, growing chills as the cool air hit my bare body, tiny droplets of water were falling from my hair onto my chest, goosebumps grew all over me.

"You'll never guess what just happened!" I still tried to ignore him, making my way to the kitchen where I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and drank from it, trying to block him out.

"Dawn came by earlier". my eyes shot open, I spat out my drink, coughing as he held his stupid smile.

"W-what do you mean she came by?" I wiped my mouth with the towel hanging around my shoulders.

He nodded, "Yeah, she came while you were showering". What did she come for? Damn, I can't believe she was actually here.

"Did she come here for me?" I rose my eyebrow, seeming a bit curious now, "Nope, she came looking for me, she tried looking for me at my house but Maylene told her I was here".

I felt a bit angry now, what business did my idiot brother have with her? It couldn't be anything sneaky, I mean, he's already married to Maylene and expecting his first kid.

"What did she want?" I asked back, glaring at him, however he was oblivious to my sharp stare, just like always.

"She wanted me to look after her pokemon, she said she had some event this weekend and needed someone to look after her pokemon, I accepted but then remembered that the breeding ranch back home is full, hope you don't mind but I told her I'd leave them here with you, she seemed a bit hesitant but after convincing her she agreed".

I felt a bit satisfied but I was also angry, how the hell am I supposed to look after her pokemon, they're Contest champions, they live off their appearance, If I screw up anything with them then I'm in a depth of shit. "You idiot, how am I supposed to look after her pokemon, there contest champions, she'll kill us both if we screw anything up". he rolled his eyes.

"I'll be doing most of the caring, feeding, and grooming, all you have to do is make sure your killing machines of a pokemon don't harm them when I'm not around, got it?" I guess when he put it like that, maybe it won't be such a cringing job.

"Here, let's go let them out for some fresh air". he handed me a small case containing her pokeballs, I felt a bit nervous just staring at them, they were encrusted with diamonds on the bottom, rubies on top, and single pearl in the middle, shit this girl is definitely about appearance.

We moved on to the backyard, my pokemon went about their business, we both grabbed three pokeballs each and threw them up, releasing all of her pokemon out at once.

"Empoleon!"

"Lopunny!"

"Togekiss!"

"Typhlosion!"

"Pachirisu!"

"Mamoswine!"

They stayed quiet, looking at one another then at me and Reggie, the little squirrel thing seemed about ready to cry, sparks were building up in it's cheeks.

"Hey guys! You're trainer left me in charge of you for the moment while she's off to an event, I don't know if you remember me or Paul but we've all met before". of course just like any other time, Reggie has the ability to make any pokemon warm up to him in a matter of seconds, guess that's why he's named Sinnoh's best breeder.

I felt a tug on my sweat pants and looked down, it was that same little rodent, it tilted it's head up towards me, we had a short stare off, apparently my glare didn't work on it because it crawled up my sweats.

"Get off! Dammit! Get out of there!" I could feel it running up my leg, damn that things nails are sharp, I turned back and forth, shaking my leg around, I could hear Reggie laughing, oh he was definitely going to get it later.

"Pachi- Pachi!" I pulled my sweat open, looking down and growling as it jumped out, landing on top of my head, I'm done, I'm not going to bother, I have to control myself, If it weren't for it's trainer I would have told Ursaring to hammer arm the crap out of it.

"Looks like Pachirisu likes you Paul!" I growled even more, "I'd prefer if it didn't".

"Hm, you guys are in incredible shape, guess I shouldn't expect anything less than perfect from the Contest queen herself, huh"? he chuckled, holding up Empoleon's fins and inspecting them, he quickly moved over to Lopunny who shyly looked away, becoming more and more embarrassed as he inspected her fur.

"Can you stop harassing her pokemon, here, take this thing". I grabbed it off my head, holding it up at eye level and staring at it once more.

"Pachi?" It seemed confused, tilting it's head once more as It looked at me, "They say a pokemon represents an aspect about it's trainer, guess you must represent the cuteness within her".

"What was that?" I shook my head, handing Pikachu's sister back to Reggie and walking away.

**~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~Third Person POV~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~**

"Wooo! Let's party!" The limo had stopped, the doors were held open as Drew and May stepped out first, then came Misty and Ash, following after were Leaf and Gary and lastly came Paul.

He cringed to the squealing and screaming coming from the fans who were being held back by bodyguards, they reached out for the group, hoping to graze by any of them or even get a single touch.

"Of course, all the commotion is for me". Gary winked towards the crowd, laughing sheepishly and hugging Leaf who slapped him on the shoulder angrily.

The doors to the club were held open by the bouncers, allowing them to enter the dark hall, a single door was at the end, Drew pushed it open, revealing the two story club.

"Woah!" Ash's mouth dropped open, Misty jumped and was immediately sucked in by the music, dragging the Kanto Champion along with her.

"My lady". Drew held his arm out, May giggled and walked ahead, still holding hands with him as they joined Misty and Ash on the dance floor.

"Me and Leaf are going to get some drinks, Want one?" he could barely hear the brunette but nodded when he heard drinks, he watched both of them head off to the bar, making his way to the opposite side where he sat at the private mini lounge reserved for him and the others.

He took a seat, grabbing the drink that Gary held out towards him, toasting with both the brunette and Leaf as they joined him, "Let the night begin".

"Chug Chug Chug!" He drank the glass without stopping, finishing the last of it and placing it back down on the table, smirking as he wrapped both arms around the blondes sitting beside him.

"You're like an animal tonight! What's with you?!" Gary laughed, taking the shot that the waitress handed him, he threw his hands in the air, howling and dropping back down, he grabbed Leaf and kissed her, sparking her to kiss him back.

"Let's just say, I have a lot I need to get rid of". He snatched the shot from Ash's hand and swallowed it whole, causing everyone else to cheer.

"Maybe you should relax with the shots". Drew held a somewhat stern look, he drank from his scotch, watching Paul who got up and began walking away.

He took the drink from Drew's hand and chugged it as well, "I'm only getting started".

"Lord he's gone batshit wild". He sighed, May patted his back as he hunched over, scratching his head in angst.

"Move!" he walked into the restroom, stumbling against the sink and staring into the mirror, he sighed, dropping his head down and turning the sink on.

"Get a hold of yourself Paul". he washed water over his face, allowing the coldness from it to wake him up, "I need to get out of here". he struggled to stand still, existing out of the restroom and joining the large crowd on the dance floor.

"Move, Move, Move!" he shoved his way through the crowd, growing more and more irritated by the loud music and unbearable tight spacing.

"Finally". he sighed, taking in a deep breath soon after escaping the crowd, his eyes wandered off for a quick moment but suddenly stopped when they spotted a lock of blue hair flutter by.

"That color, the length…..No…." he followed the direction it went, pushing the guests aside as he followed through.

Her figure looked just alike, her long blue hair was curled and swaying side to side with every strutting step she took in her black heels. The tiny pink dress she wore was tempting to the eye, catching nearly every males attention in the club.

He stopped when she did, she was standing in front of the bar, turning sideways and ordering from the bartender who was quickly infatuated with her, "It's her…." her skin glowed under the lights and her smile lit up everything around her. A thump occurred in his chest, he clutched it, suddenly feeling his heart beating rapidly, the blood in his veins began rushing like crazy all throughout his body.

"You're mine". he took in a final breath, clenching and loosening his fists as he began making his way over to her.

"Dawn!" he stopped, finding a blonde haired male had already beat him to it.

She had an irked expression upon seeing him, her eyes sharpened on him and her voice became more offensive, "What do you want Barry? I have nothing to say to you".

"Well I do, I'm not going to be played like all your other boy toys, you're coming with me". he snatched her wrist, tightening his grip as he tried to force her to follow, she pulled back, refusing to go with him, heads began turning towards them as she continued struggling away from him.

He could hear the whispers behind him, "Should we do something?"

"No, it's just a lovers quarrel, besides, that's the tower tycoon, wouldn't want to get on his bad side".

"I broke up with you because I couldn't find a connection with you, I'm in love with somebody else". she slapped him directly, everyone around had gasped, he seemed just as shock from her hit, quickly releasing her.

"I'm not going to continue being with you because I don't want to hurt you". her voice grew more shaky, she tried to ignore the many stares the crowd was giving her.

"No, No, I won't accept this, we just need to talk this out". his soft expression quickly turned aggressive, he grabbed her by the arm, yanking her away, Paul's rage grew to it's peak as he saw the flinching expression on her face.

"B-barry...you're hurting me". she flinched again, his grip on her fragile arms had begun leaving a mark.

She looked away, closing her eyes to hold back the tears that were growing, the grip on her arm suddenly faded, she slowly turned back, peeking one eye open to find Paul standing in between them.

"P-paul?" she muttered, growing more and more stunned from his sudden action.

"What do you want?" sneered Barry, pushing the purple haired champion away, the crowd exploded into a wave of whispers again.

"If she doesn't want to go then don't force her, touch her again and I'll break your arm". he challenged Paul's icy skin crawling stare, but the longer he stared into his dark voidless eyes the more his stomach turned.

"Hmph, Word of advice, If you're going to try your luck with her, don't even bother, she'll throw you away like last season's shoes, she's the worst of the worst". his eyes shifted over to Dawn who had her head down, her blue locks hid her face away.

He watched, making sure Barry exited out of the club and then turned to the bluenette who began hugging herself, his head snapped over to the large crowd surrounding them, they had quickly dispersed on command of his cruel glare.

"T-thank you…...It's best If I head home now, I've caused too much trouble for everyone". she refused to look up at him, walking off without so much as a glance, he felt irritated and bit hurt, confused as to why she couldn't just stare at him, even for a minute.

"I've seen uglier situations…". he followed close behind, grabbing her wrist lightly and stopping her in her tracks, she remained facing forward, he could feel her hand trembling and quickly released it.

"...Do you…...want to go back to my place…...you know, to visit your pokemon? I'm sure they miss you already". he let out a tiny breath of relievement, hearing a tiny giggle as she nodded, he walked ahead, leading her out of the club and into the limo waiting outside.

**~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~**

"You live here all by yourself?" she stared out the window, gazing in amazement at the size of his home, he nodded, caring less about his home and more on her, she was seated across from him and his eyes could only find themselves focusing on her silky long legs.

"Yeah, I only bought it because of the large training areas it had, the pools are great for my water pokemon and the backyard is perfect to train and let my other pokemon roam around".

"I'm sure my pokemon must be having a good time here, I can't let them roam around much since I live in a penthouse up in the big city, it's spacious but it doesn't have the space I need for my pokemon to live happily". he noticed the frown growing on her face.

"Why not move?" he quirked an eyebrow, seeming a bit curious as to her decision.

"I don't know, I guess I'm just afraid for change, I feel a home is meant for two people who are ready to begin their lives together, I haven't…...haven't found the right person for me to settle down with".

"What happens when you do? Will you be ready for change?" her eye widened a bit to his questions, she found his eyes focusing entirely on her, making the bluenette once again look away, avoiding his stare.

"I-I suppose I will….but…". she sighed, raising even more questions within Paul who waited for the rest of her answer.

"...But?" she shook her head, stepping out of the limo only to face the entrance of his home.

He decided not to push the question further and allowed her inside, giving her a tour of the entire place, each time wowed her more than the last, "Here we are". they made it into the backyard where all of their pokemon came stampeding towards the two of them.

"Pachi pachi!" Pachirisu rubbed it's cheek against her leg, then it rushed up to Paul, crawling up his leg and body only to settle on his shoulder, he growled to himself, controlling the irritating feeling he was growing.

"Wow, I've never seen Pachirisu like somebody so much, I'm impressed Paul, It's really cute". he growled even more when she giggled at Pachirisu who was rubbing cheeks with the Champion.

*I have to control myself, I have to make sure I don't grab this little furball and toss it into the forest, dammit it's cheeks hurt like hell, why do I even bother with this girl? Sure she's hot and has the most incredible body I've ever seen, but is it worth to try to lure her in when she's only trying to find her own love, I can't relate because I'm not that type, it's all about lust and I'm fine with that, but seeing her wish for her own happiness…...am I going to try to be like the rest and use her? Sure I'm an animal, and If I could I would take her this very moment, but everytime I see her smile, it makes me think about how she won't have it once I'm done with her, she'll be just another fling added to my collection, I…...I just can't do it….shit, how I hate myself*

"Paul….." He quickly snapped out of his thoughts and turned towards her direction, she seemed a bit curious as to his spacing off actions.

"What".

"I was saying that I think my Lopunny and your Weavile have become really good friends". she pointed up ahead, directing his eyes onto both pokemon who were all the way in the back, a tiny ice field was created where both Weavile and Lopunny held hands and skidded around, using a double Ice beam to make the ice field grow more.

"Great". he mumbled, growing a bit envious that his Weavile might be getting lucky tonight rather than him.

"You know….." she grabbed the electric type off his shoulder and placed it down, walking further away from Paul who followed behind her, they stopped by the waterfall built beside the pool.

"...They say a pokemon reflects it's trainers emotions….". she gazed up at the waterfall, admiring it's showering beauty, he gazed up at her instead, admiring the glowing beauty she was reflecting.

"What are you saying"?

"Lopunny and Weavile…..it seems like they're in love…..does that mean that you and I…" she stopped, not saying anything as she saw the indifferent expression on Paul's face.

It was his turn to look up at the waterfall, "I'm not the type to love….I've only ever been the type to fool around and stay free…..but I guess…...I'm willing to give this Love thing a shot...that is…..if you want to".

"What….what if I already Love you?" her cheeks turned bright red, his eyes stretched open, now holding a stunned expression as she fiddled with her hands.

"Since the first time I met you, you're cold hearted nature lured me in, after your battle with Ash that day, you said to me, when two people meet, something new is born, ever since then, I've never forgotten your words…..I've tried to get rid of this undying feeling within my heart by dating, but none of those men could ever satisfy what I needed…...you".

He gained back his cool calm expression, chuckling to her words, a frown formed on her lips, "It's funny, now that I think about it because….I need you too, that undying feeling within your heart appears in mines too, all I could ever think about is you, but the thought of only being with you once and then moving on felt like a stab to me…..something I've never felt before….."

Her eyes began watering up, she placed her hands over her mouth, "...you're not like the rest….you're my only exception…...I want something more…..I might not know anything about love...but I guess I'll learn about it…..being with you". he held his hand out towards her, waiting for her response.

"Paul…." she took his hand, letting him pull her into a kiss.

They parted only slightly, keeping their faces only inches away from one another that there foreheads still touched, "There's just one thing….." he muttered, she closed her eyes, sighing to the soothing deep tone of his voice, "What's that?" she whispered.

"I'm a complete animal, once I'm done with you, you'll be cuffed to my chains forever".

She cupped both of his cheeks, kissing him lightly on the lips before whispering in his ear with a sensual voice, "I don't mind….. besides, I'm an animal lover".

**Ok, So I hope you all enjoyed that and If it isn't obvious, the main inspiration for this one shot was the song Animals by Maroon 5, so I recommend hearing the song while reading this, it makes it much better, anyways, I really hope you all enjoyed and this is just the first of many oneshots I'm going to include in this Valentines tribute story, Please review and let me know what you all thought about it, It'll be greatly appreciated and I'm taking requests for any shippings you want me to write a one shot about, and if you feel a song is perfect for a shipping then send them in! I'll whip up a one shot for you and post it up :) Anyways, guess that's it, hope you liked and until then, see ya! **


	2. Beat 2: Furthershipping

**Hey everyone! Glad to be back with another oneshot to my collection of a thousand beats of love, ok so this pairing chapter is dedicated to an Ash and Leaf pairing, it's super long so I hope you all enjoy and sorry for any mistakes but I just get lazy sometimes and I stood up all night to finish this so I was a bit out of it, but I really hope you enjoy and hopefully review to let me know what you thought, without further ado! Chapter two! **

**Beat 2: The Ultimate Challenge **

It felt like just yesterday that I had heard about her, when I had taken the final steps into becoming a champion. I had beaten the legendary Elite four of Kanto, and had taken down their reigning champion, Lance. I thought that was going to be the end of it, but I was wrong, way beyond it, I was told for the ultimate last test of recognition among the trainer world, I must find the Battle temple, a sacred haven belonging to the Champion Priestess, a trainer so powerful she had been deemed dangerous, she had refused to become a part of the Elites, she had beaten the frontiers as well, but also denied there offer, yet they felt her strength deserved to be recognized, so they had created the Battle temple especially for her, she was a trainer destined for greatness, and all those who have gone to seek her out and test her strength…...well, let's just say they've returned with crushed hopes and dreams, never to return to battling. Now was my time, it was my turn to seek her out, and take on my final step towards Elite dominance.

**~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~**

"Lance told me the Battle temple only appears on the seventh sevii island, a distance away from it, according to him, only trios can summon the priestess…..what does that even mean"? He looked down at the map, staring up ahead at the ocean and then over at Pikachu who was resting on top of Lapras's head.

"Only the trio of elements may awaken the Temple and it's priestess, I wonder who she is, what kind of pokemon does she have…...doesn't matter, we'll beat her and any other trainer standing in our way towards becoming the best, isn't that right pikachu?!" he held up a fist, staring at the electric type with a determined look, sparking the same reaction within his pokemon.

"La-lapras!" he looked over at the direction Lapras was cooing towards, squinting his eyes as he saw an odd looking figure floating about in the ocean. "It looks brown….is it a piece of wood? Lapras, let's take a closer look". the water type nodded, already making it's way towards the floating item.

"Wait…..that's….that's a body!" the more lapras swam closer, the more the figure became clearly visible, revealing it's long wavy lightened brown hair. "Pika pika!" pikachu pointed at the figure, panicked as it showed no emotion, floating face down.

"Lapras! Get me closer". it's speed quickened, Ash had thrown himself off the water types back, diving into the water and swimming towards the floating body, he swooped it under his arm, using the other to help himself on top of Lapras's back along with the body, he seemed surprised to find it was a girl in his arms instead.

"Is she….alive?" he looked towards both his pokemon, both of them just as clueless as him.

He pressed his ear against her chest, growing redder by the second and feeling the temperature rise from his cheeks the longer he kept himself in that position, but it was all quickly shaken off when he didn't feel her heartbeat. "She's…..she's not breathing….."

He looked once more over to his pokemon, both of them waiting for his next move, a move he knew he had to do in order to save her, he took in a deep breath tilting her head back and opening her mouth apart, he pressed his lips over hers and transferred his own air inside, stopping after a second time, he placed both hands over her chest and pressed down, repeating the same pattern over and over.

*She's still not breathing…..but I have to keep trying, I just have to* He took in another deep breath, repeating the resuscitation process until she finally twitched, startling Ash who pulled away and watched her cough up a large amount of water, coughing and wheezing until she regained color to her skin.

Her chest began rising, synchronizing with her breathing as she slowly opened her eyes, revealing the green hue within her iris's, he felt drawn in by their light green tone, "W-who….who are you? W-where am I?" she sat up, looking down at her drenched clothing and drenched locks of hair, then she looked over at her surrounding, nothing but pure water until she settled her eyes onto Ash, Lapras, and Pikachu, all of whom were staring at her.

"I'm Ash Ketchum from pallet town, this is my partner Pikachu and my Lapras….I can't really say where we are exactly but it's somewhere in the middle coast heading towards the Battle Temple". her eyes widened at his words, she quickly stood up, toppling a bit over before regaining her stance. He looked at her fully, she was barefoot, only wearing a white gown that had a single draped strap hanging over her left shoulder, a golden pokeball broche was pinned on it, something that kept his eyes glued to it.

"No….it's not safe here, we have to return to Island seven and get help! Now!" she had a paranoid look on her face, turning back and forth to scout the entire ocean area.

"Why? Who are you?" he quirked an eyebrow, seeming more curious about her identity and paranoia.

"My name is Leaf…...I am a maiden from the Battle Temple…" his eyes shot open immediately, he stood up along, now facing her directly as a grim expression crossed her face.

"Battle temple?! Did something happen? Why were you in the ocean?" he grabbed her by the shoulders, feeling her twitch immediately from his touch, he was more concerned about the battle Temple, hoping deep down his chances for Elite dominance would not be ruined.

He slipped his hands away when she had hugged herself, avoiding any eye contact with him when she looked away, "The temple…..it's been taken over by a group of powerful pokemon, they've refused to allow anyone in the temple and had attacked us all, they're keeping the Priestess prisoner inside, I tried to help her escape but I was attacked by them, the last thing I remember was a powerful big explosion and now…..here I am, that's why I need to get to the next island over and get help for the Priestess, she's in danger!"

He watched her tremble, knowing the problem was graver than described, he shook his head, turning his back to her and staring ahead at the ocean, "Don't worry, we'll save the priestess, and the temple, leave it all to me".

"Are you nuts?! We need to get help, those pokemon are dangerous, you can't take them on on your own, you'll get crushed!" She pursed her lips in when she saw his hands form into fists, he grabbed his soaked hat from pikachu and slapped it on his head, turning his head back towards Leaf with a smirk.

"Who says I'm going to take them on by myself? I have my pokemon by my side, as long as we stay true to our strength we'll take on anything the world throws at us, leave this to us and we'll save your master in no time".

"A-ash…" he was oblivious to her whisper, turning his head forward, unable to see the drawn look in her eyes as she continued staring at him.

"Alright Lapras! Swim ahead and at high speed! We got a temple to save!" he pointed forward, a focused expression grew over his face as he watched the current split from Lapras's fast swimming, she sat on the water types shell, continuing to stare at the raven haired boy with a poker face, "Hm…"

**~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~**

"There it is Pikachu….." he looked up, growing stunned as the fog slowly dispersed from sight, revealing the large island ahead of them, distant roars, howls, and growls were heard from within the island, sending chills down his spine as he looked back at Leaf, the same grim expression from before had appeared again on her.

"Where do we go from here?" he jumped off the water type, extending his arm out towards the brunette who took it, allowing herself to be helped down, "The temple is on the other side of the island, it'll take about a day's worth of travel to reach it….but camping out here is dangerous, the pokemon living on the island are like no other, they are vicious and frightening, trainers who come to enhance there skills can never survive a single day here, I warn you Ash, this island is like no other".

"I don't care how strong they are, I have faith in my pokemon, I'm not about to let anything stand in my of helping you or rescuing the Priestess, I promise you that". a glimpse into his eyes had given her sparks all over, she quickly pulled her hand away, walking ahead of the raven haired boy who looked at her quizzically, then over at Pikachu who shrugged and Lapras who did the same, he shook his head from it, calling the water type back into it's ball and following behind the brunette.

"We have to be careful…...even the slightest noise will awaken the poisonous bug types who live here". she held her finger up to her lips, walking slowly around the twigs and dried up leaves, Ash had followed every one of her moves, toppling back and forth as he struggled to keep his stance quietly, he lost focus when he watched Leaf's now dried up hair sway back and forth to the wind, tripping over a small rock and falling on top of a pile of twigs, breaking them all simultaneously.

She helped him up, both of them now tensing up as they heard echoes of buzzing noises occur from a near distance, "oh no…." she muttered, slowly facing up as a dark shadow grew over them, a swarm of beedrill were heading their way, raging with hatred as they raced down towards the two of them.

"Run!" she yanked his hand, pulling him along as they ran side by side one another, Pikachu clinged to his shoulder, tiny sparks growing in it's cheeks as it tightened it's eyes.

"Ahh!" A herd of scolipede came stampeding their way, he pulled her hand, this time leading the way, they rushed into the tree inhabited area, unable to see the sky or their surroundings due to the large trees and overbearing bushes.

They stopped after only hearing the heavy breaths and the rustling of the bushes, "We got away, they can't find us here". he sighed in relief, chuckling to himself as he regained his breath.

"For now". she answered back, looking around the area, her eyes sharpened from behind Ash, "What".

"I spoke too soon...run". she muttered, he looked at her weirdly, unable to hear her mumbles clearly, "Run!" she whispered harshly, grabbing his hand once more and taking off further into their direction, he looked back, finding the same stampede of Scolipede heading towards them.

"No! I'll handle this!" he pulled his hand back from her, stopping and facing the herd of poison types who were nearing closer.

"Don't be an idiot! You'll get crushed by them!"

"We'll see about that". he muttered quietly to himself, rustling his hand behind his waist and under his jacket, he pulled out a pokeball, enlarging it with a single touch, "Charizard! Let's go!" he threw it up in the air, allowing the bright light from within to blind him for a second, regaining his vision only to see the fire type appear up above, soaring in circles, it stopped in mid air, releasing a vicious roar which had caused the group of scolipede to stop in place.

She looked at the fire pokemon with shock, impressed by it's intimidating personality and fearful roaring, "Sco-scolipede!" they hissed up towards it, firing globs of green acid from their mouths all together up in the air, "Dodge them all and use heat wave!"

It roared again, heading for each attack only to swiftly dodge and soar through each gap with ease, it soared back up, a large orange orb appeared center front of the fire type, it flapped it's wings on it, breaking it apart to create flaming winds, the temperature rose to a maximum, vaporizing the trees and bushes around into ashes, the scolipede screeched to the flaming breeze, curling up one by one only to give in and roll away.

"They'll be back...no doubt.." he murmured, watching them go further and further back until they were no longer visible in sight.

"Your Charizard…...it's so powerful…...you've raised it well…"

"It wasn't only me, Charizard trained itself to become stronger than any other, without him, most of achievements wouldn't have been possible". she still had a somewhat stunned look on her face, watching as the fire type landed on the ground beside Ash, she walked up to it, reaching her hand out towards Charizard who remained calm.

A large Screech had startled them both, they looked up above, unable to tell what had raced down towards them at lightning speed, "Ash! Look out!" he seemed dumbfounded, being forced on the ground, no longer standing with Leaf who was gone, "Ash!" his head snapped upwards, she was hanging in the air, being carried off under an Aerodactyl's clawing grasp.

"Leaf! No!" "Pi-Pika!" he climbed onto Charizard's back who quickly took off after the living fossil, he could hear her shrieks of panic and fear, but they were overpowered by the loud ear cringing screeches of the flying type.

"I'll save you Leaf! Just hang on!" He held on tighter to the fire type who sped up, she laughed in a sarcastic tone, screaming afterwards towards him, "I can't do anything BUT hang on!"

He clicked his tongue, furrowing his eyebrows towards the ancient pokemon, "We can't attack without hurting her….but how?" he remained silent before snapping his head up, "Alright Charizard! Get me as close as you can!" it huffed out flames through his nose, nodding to the raven haired males order, it picked up even more speed, getting closer and closer to Aerodactyl.

"Ash!" it's claws kept poking her arms, eventually piercing through and leaving trails of blood running down her hands.

"Leaf!" he jumped down after her, grabbing a hold of the brunette who was shielded by his body, "Do it Pikachu!" it had jumped off of Charizard's back, shooting a powerful thunder attack down towards the flying type who stopped in the air, jerking back and forth to the electric attack, screeching fiercely as smoke began rising out of it, she flinched, ready to feel the pain from Pikachu's move which never came, she peeked an eye open, watching Ash with his closed eyes take on all the damage.

*He's….he's crazy…..absolutely crazy…* her eyes began growing and glistening from the brightness of the sparks.

"H-hang on!" it had become too much for the flying type who released Leaf, allowing them both to now fall freely through the sky, she held in her breath, feeling his arms wrap tighter around her as she buried her face into his chest.

"Char!" she moved her head sideways, looking at an entire view of the island, then up at Ash and Charizard who had swooped in and grabbed a hold of them both.

"It's ok now, we're safe from Aerodactyl". he smiled down at her, causing the brunettes cheeks to turn pink and warm up.

"Ngh!" her eyes tightened shut, he nodded up at Charizard who took landing on top of a rocky mountain, settling both trainers on the ground, he sat her on the floor, looking down at his arms to find her blood smeared all over.

"You're bleeding…." he gently grabbed her arm, looking at it closer to find two piercing wounds side by side on her, seeping blood out continuously.

"No, I'm just making Ketchup". she flinched once more, sparking a bit of irritation within the raven haired boy who ignored it, he rummaged through his pack, pulling out a bandage wrap along with liquid herbal medicine.

She hissed when he dropped some of the liquid on her wounds, but quickly took deep breaths when he began bandaging them up, "They're deep, and will take weeks to heal, but luckily Aerodactyl didn't puncture anything fatal".

She stared down at the perfect bandaging, admiring his skill on her, "W-where did you learn this from?" He scratched his head sheepishly, chuckling up to the sky with a tiny smile, "An old traveling buddy of mine went on to become one of the world's greatest doctors...yeah..it's thanks to him I've been able to survive on my own up until now".

"How long have you been traveling for?" she looked up at the sky as well, watching as the sky turned orange from the sunset.

"Several years, I started when I was ten, so far it's been 8, but I don't plan on stopping, the world is an unexpected place and never ending, A new journey will always await me, but for right now, this one is the one I must complete".

She remained quiet, sitting alongside him as they watched the sunset, both Charizard and Pikachu stayed behind them both, the giant fire type had positioned itself on it's side with Pikachu resting beside it.

"It's best if we set camp up here for the night, we'll be much safer above from the forest". he nodded in agreement, freeing his hair from his cap and pulling his jacket off.

"I'm going to go search for anything that charizard could set fire to, that way we won't freeze for the night". he got up, walking past the brunette who felt a slight weight difference on her shoulders, she looked down, finding herself covered by his jacket which he had placed on her. A small content smile appeared over her lips as she snuggled into his sweater.

A chuckle escaped his lips as he watched her from behind, snuggling into his jacket. "Alright Charizard, let's head around and find some wood to burn, Pikachu, stay here with Leaf and make sure she's safe".

"Pi-pikachu!" it nodded to Ash, heading over to Leaf and jumping on her lap, stealing a small giggle from her as she began petting it.

**~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~**

"There….that should keep us warm for the night". they sat around the fire he had built with Charizard, they held their hands out towards it, rubbing them together to warm themselves up quicker.

"Let's get some sleep, we have to wake up early in order to reach the other side of the island tomorrow". he pulled out a folded sleeping bag, setting it down on the ground in between them, she looked at him curiously.

"Here, you can sleep on it, you're probably more tired than me". she seemed taken aback, staring down at the sleeping bag then up at him, "I can't, besides, where will you sleep?"

He waved it off with a grin, "It's nothing, I'll sleep beside Charizard, that's the way it was back when I began my first journey". she looked at him unsuringly, but his smile never faded.

"Um…..o-ok…." she scooted over on top of it, laying across and facing up towards the sky.

"Well, time for us to get some sleep as well". he laid in front of the fire type who was still in it's signature position, Pikachu cuddled in front of Ash who had closed his eyes, yawning out his last words, "Goodnight Leaf".

She stared blankly at the night sky, mumbling to herself quietly, "Goodnight…...Ash"

**~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~**

"Mmn….." he turned back and forth, stopping only to open his eyes which had settled on the sky, billions of stars became visible, nearly taking his breath away from the sight. He turned over, noticing the fire had died out, he sat up looking over at the empty sleeping bag.

He looked ahead, finding her standing at the edge of the mountain, still covered in his jacket while staring out at the view, he escaped from Charizard and Pikachu who were still sleeping, slowly and quietly making his way over to Leaf.

"Can't sleep?" she jumped to his words, still keeping her eyes ahead with a nod.

"What did you mean when you said this was a journey you had to complete". she looked over at him, tilting her head slightly, awaiting his answer.

His expression turned over to a stern one, it was his turn to face ahead, releasing a sigh as he closed his eyes then open them up, "Out of all of my journey's, this is the most important, it's my final ultimate test towards reaching my dream".

"What dream is that?"

"To be a pokemon Master, a champion, a trainer looked up to amongst the rest, everything I have learned in the past has been put to the test now, I have defeated the Elite four and even their champion, but to gain the approval of the trainer world as the newest champion, I have to take the final step, and that is to take on the Battle Temple and it's Priestess…..the strongest trainer to ever walk the League and Battle frontier, I have to win against her in order to finally earn my title as Master…..I've trained day and night for that moment, I believe in my pokemon, I know they're ready for their final test as well, together…...we'll make history".

"I see….". she remained silent once more, closing her eyes and allowing the cool breeze to blow her hair aside.

"I was like that once….determined to become the best, no matter what, I wasn't going to let anything get in my way, but sometimes…..dreams change…..and what you end up with in the end can either save or kill you…..sometimes…...you even feel like a prisoner to your dreams…...it becomes a nightmare". his eyes widened, yet he remained staring ahead, keeping his composure.

"I envy you Ash….your spirit is different from any other I've seen, your courage, strength, and kind heart will make you a great Champion and Pokemon Master…...I just know it". she glanced over at him, finding him doing the same, they're eyes met and had drawn the other in, they could feel the warm air in between them get hotter as they inched closer, a temperature that rose higher when lips came in contact, the light kisses had turned sensual, he grabbed her by her small framed waist, holding her closer while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

There bodies slid down to the ground where he had laid down across, he had blocked her down, hovering above the brunette who stared into his eyes once again, "Your eyes….they tell so much….". he stroked her cheek with his hand, leaning down to kiss her again, she accepted it without hesitation, kissing the raven haired boy in return.

"..Ash…" her purring whispers had sent a tingling sensation running all across his body, he pressed down on her more, a tight space in between them both, his hand had moved from her cheek down to her chest and below to her waist where he traced her curved figure, she released a tiny moan, sparking the same sensation within him again.

"You're so beautiful…...and tempting….a mysterious girl whom I've never met before yet you've been in my mind all day….Leaf". she closed her eyes, biting down on her lip when he nibbled on her ear, leaving a trail of kisses down towards her neck and bare shoulder, his hand glided down to her thigh where he rubbed them up and down, stealing another moan from the brunette who held onto him tighter.

"N-no….A-ash….." he stopped, raising his head up to face down at her, his eyes had darkened and she knew it, lust was bursting from within, his deep gaze had only hypnotized her, his expressionless face had her shivering with a euphoric sensation, a feeling that wouldn't stop down there for her.

"Do you really want me to stop?" she couldn't continue looking in to his eyes, knowing he was winning her over by the millisecond.

"We both want the same thing…...you can't deny it…." she sighed with a loving tone when he whispered those words in her ears, his deep echoing voice that continued ringing through her ears, she couldn't hold it in, pulling him down into a kiss which he embraced.

**~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~**

"No…..this wasn't what I planned for…". she clutched onto her fist, holding it close to her bare chest as she watched the moonlight hit the mountain, the cool breeze had brought out the goosebumps from her silky skin, blowing her long earthy toned hair to the side.

"Why did you have to come.." she turned back to Ash's sleeping figure on the ground, bare body and all as a tiny smile crept on his lips, words incoherently spilling out of his mouth here and there.

She sighed, grabbing her gown from the ground and dressing herself in it, she yanked his sweater along, covering the bare raven haired boy with it, she gave a final glance to him, turning her back after as she took off.

**~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~**

"I don't get it…..I thought she felt the same…...Pikachu, I'm an idiot". he sighed, rustling his hair angrily as he pulled the sweater off himself. He remained facing the ground, his legs crouched up to hold his elbows which he placed them on.

"Guess I'm an idiot for getting attracted to a girl I just met….huh?" Pikachu frowned, looking up at Charizard who seemed unfazed by his trainers reaction.

"Pi-Pikachu! Pika! Pika!" he felt a poke on his shoulder, turning over to see Pikachu with a determined smile, a similar expression appeared on his face.

"You're right Pikachu! I came here to find the Battle temple and challenge the Priestess, I can't stop now! Let's go!" he grabbed his clothes along with his hat, sparking the electric type to smirk along with Charizard.

**~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~**

"Here we are….the Battle Temple, and not a moment too soon, sunset has begun, are you ready guys?" he looked over at Pikachu and Charizard who nodded, both of them growling as fiercely as they could.

The sight was grand, a giant building stood before them, entirely in white with golden pillars supporting a marble roof, statues of legendary pokemon were settled in between the gaps of the pillars, the stairs seemed neverending, building a cringing sensation within the raven haired trainers stomach knowing he had to climb them.

"Leaf….." he stopped upon saying her name, immediately remembering the moment he shared with her the night before. "Leaf said the priestess was being held captive inside by a group of powerful pokemon, we'll have to keep our guard up".

"Char!" Pika!" both of them nodded, following Ash as he stopped in front of the stairs, "What the…" two flashing red lights bursted from his pokeballs, dragging both Pikachu and Charizard inside.

"I guess I need to take these steps on my own". he took the first step, quickly taking off, his feet were burning from within, a stinging sensation that he endured as he continued running up the stairs, not once stopping to take a break.

"...I…...I made it…" he had finally reached the top, crouching over and grabbing a hold of his knees as he caught his breath, panting heavily and watching the drops of sweat fall down to the ground.

His arm wiped the remaining sweat off, regaining his stature, he looked up at the temple, admiring it's detailed work and architectural structure, but a frown quickly formed on his lips when he saw the entrance had been blocked in by a large tombstone engraved with mysterious symbols, his eyes squinted to the bright glint reflecting from the door, he came closer, finding three orbs pierced into the stone entrance.

"What are they?" he touched the first orb which was red, holding a tiny flame within which had caused him to hiss and quickly remove his hand.

He looked over to the next two orbs which were placed a slight distance away from one another, the one in the middle was blue with a glowing snowflake within, while the third orb which was yellow held bright sparking electricity inside.

"...Only the trios can summon the priestess…" he mumbled the same phrase over and over, staring intensely at the red orb which began reflecting through his eyes.

"...A trio…". he stepped back from the entrance, pulling out three pokeballs from his belt, he chucked them all into the air watching them burst and release his chosen pokemon.

"Charizard!"

"Lapras!"

"Pi-Pikachu!"

All three of them had appeared before him, staring ahead at the tomb stone which began glowing, the orbs within it had shined brighter than previously, "Alright you three, show those orbs your ultimate power! Charizard use Flamethrower! Lapras use Ice beam! Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" he shot his fist towards the entrance, a sign which had immediately sparked the trio to fire their attacks onto the orbs.

He watched as the orbs lights grew bigger and brighter, "Don't stop! Keep going!" he shouted, shielding his eyes from the unbearable light which began showering around them, he tumbled back from the rumbling, watching the stone entrance slowly part ways before them.

His heart began racing and blood began pumping when a series of screeching cries rang from within, nothing was visible beyond the entrance except darkness, he stood up, facing his pokemon who he called back into their pokeballs, all except Pikachu who had refused and tagged along on his shoulder.

"This is it pikachu". he stormed in through the doors, screaming for any response from the priestess.

"You truly are an impressive trainer…..one like no other". he couldn't see anything, only hear the light voice which had sounded out throughout the hall.

"Who are you?! Show yourself!"

"Very well". a snap had run through the air, one by one the temples hall began lighting up, torches all around the room lit up with flames, illuminating the entire place which became visible to his widening eyes.

"Welcome to my Battle temple….Ash". she stood up from her throne, strutting her way down the steps with a mischievous smirk.

"L-leaf….It….it can't be….are you….". she nodded, stopping at the final stepping stone, she widened her arms out, causing the flames on the torches to ignite stronger.

"Yes, I am the Battle Priestess….and this is my temple". he looked around, the wondrous paintings imprinted on the walls revealed legendaries to his knowledge and beyond, her throne was raised onto a podium, being made entirely out of gold.

"But why?"

She sighed, staring up at one of the paintings on the walls, "I was testing you...just like every other trainer that has come to seek me out…I dove into the sea, knowing you would save me, I lied about the capture of the Priestess, I needed to stay close in order to test you...I search for courage, strength, determination, and kindness within those who come to my island….but just like all the others, they fail, only a small portion of trainers have gained my approval, and those have gone to become the best of the best….but when I met you….you sparked something within me, something I've never felt in my life….your heart is bigger than any other….I tested your strength and courage, and you showed me your determination when you promised to help me…..but my plans did not go as I expected….I knew what we had done was wrong and so I left, waiting here for your arrival…..and now that you have connected the orbs, I must issue you your final and utmost ultimate challenge".

She cringed from his glare, watching his hands ball up into fists as he tightened his teeth, "No, what we did wasn't wrong, we connected in a way and we both know it's an undeniable feeling, you lied about your identity to test me, but you had tested yourself unknowingly as well, you connected with somebody yet you ran off after knowing it was more than dream".

Her eyes had closed down, she took in a slight breath, looking up at the ceiling this time, "When the challenge ends….you will be leaving the island like most of those who have attempted, or you will leave being the best of the best…..whichever way it ends, you will be returning back to your region...while I will remain here, awaiting for the next challenger to appear".

"I refuse to accept that, I don't care if you feel it's your duty to stay here, I'm taking that win and I'm taking you back to Kanto with me, I can't and won't leave you here Leaf! I'll make you realize that what happened between us is something more than just an attraction". he pulled out a pokeball from behind, enlarging it as he stared at the brunette with an angered expression.

"I'm sorry Ash, but I can't allow that". her eyes became unsettling, she swiped her arm to the side, a loud screeching noise had pierced his ears, a yellow beam of light shot out from the electric orb, shaping itself into the legendary Zapdos.

"There is a reason why I am considered the best, my team only consists of Legendaries, my secret of taming them has been questioned for years, however that secret will remain with me forever, now….show me you deserve to be the best".

"Hmph, if that's the way you want it, I guarantee you'll be left speechless". he threw his pokeball into the air.

"Tyranitar! I choose you!"

**~O~0~O~0~O~0~OAsh's POV~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~**

It's been over a year now, my battle with the temple priestess, Leaf, was one I'll never forget, she was truly the strongest opponent I've faced yet, however I proved to be just a bit better and defeated her team of Legendaries. Upon convincing her to return with me to Kanto she had agreed, but when the sun rose up, I found myself awake in the pokemon center of Island seven, she had tricked me. I guess I should have known better from the first time, I went back into the ocean in search for the island, but never found it, she was gone, not a day goes by where I don't think of her. Being the champion of Kanto gives me power over everything, I have women throwing themselves at me everyday, but none of them are what I desire, she was the only one to ignite something within me, I don't care how long it takes, I will find the island and it's temple and return to her, this time to make sure I never lose her again.

"Ash". I looked up at Lorelei who seemed irritated by my distraction.

I shook my head to gather my thoughts again, "Sorry, What were you saying?"

She sighed, rolling her eyes at me as she slammed a deck of files onto the table, "These are all your appointed battles for this month, next week is your match against Koga from the Johto Elite four to defend your title, the week after that is your match against Sinnoh's Elite four member Flint".

"Say….have you heard about any new potential champions from the other leagues?" she looked at me strangely, probably wondering why I had asked her that.

"No, why"? she quirked an eyebrow, but I shook my head along, "It's nothing". I got up from my chair, preferring not to deal with any champion business at the moment, I headed straight for the door.

**~O~0~O~0~O~0~OThird person POV~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~**

"Actually, If I'm not mistaken, Johto's champion, Gold, was supposed to be holding a title match against a mysterious trainer, although the match-...". she looked back when the door had been left open, he was gone.

He stormed through the doors of his villa, grabbing the remote to his tv which he had turned on, "Well there you have it folks! Johto's lovable playboy Champion has been dethroned! Stay tuned for an update as we attempt to get the first statement from our newest Champion!" he growled when commercials had appeared, throwing his head back towards the ceiling as he released a frustrated sigh.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu had raced into the living room and towards the door upon hearing the doorbell ring, he took his time getting up, as well as walking over to the door, "Coming". he muttered, grabbing hold of the doorknob as he swung it open.

"Ash". her voice was familiar, his eyes stretched open as he saw her standing at the doorway.

"Leaf….". he was quickly tackled to the floor, pinned down by the brunette who had kissed him and let go.

"W-what...how"? he still seemed in shock by her unexpected presence.

"Is that any way to act towards the new Johto champion?" a smirk crept over lips.

"You?" she nodded, sparking a smile to form on his lips as he hugged her, allowing her to bury her face into his neck.

"That day….after our battle, I realized I needed to start a new journey of my own…...just like you, I knew greats things would await me, and after a year of traveling, I felt inspired to challenge the Elite four after remembering our match, and now that I've become Johto's number one trainer….I want to start my next journey, with you".

A grin crept over his lips as they faced each other, staring into the other's gaze, "I have to warn you though, a journey with me will be challenging, but I'm not going to let you get away like last time, you're mine and only mine".

"It's ok, I like a challenge". she giggled lightly when he had picked her up onto his lap, holding her down by the waist as he kissed her on the lips.

**Ok, so this wasn't your typical one shot...I guess, well it depends on how many you've read lol Anyways, I hope you all liked it and I hope to see your reviews on what you thought about it, this was a request by ****Satoshi and Touko** **who had wanted a oneshot on Ash and Leaf, so I hope you enjoyed it! As for the next chapter, I'm still deciding on which one to do since I have gotten several requests already, so make sure to look out for the third chapter to find out what my next oneshot pairing is, and yes I am still taking requests, I don't have a limit so send them all in! Until then! **


	3. Chapter 3: DawnXLeaf

**Hey everyone! So I'm back with another chapter! Yay! Ok so this chapter is a yuri based one, the main shipping is Dawn and Leaf, so yeah, I hope you enjoy and the requester is anonymous so if you're out there, hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review! I do not own pokemon!**

_**Beat 3: The heart wants it wants **_

"Get up!" they had shoved her to the floor, immediately causing the small blue haired girl to break down into tears, her lips began trembling as she remained on the ground.

"N-no….no!" she screamed in panic, shutting her eyes tight when they group of boys handled her down, one of them had grabbed a chunk of her hair around his hand, pulling out a pair of scissors from his pocket.

"Let's make her bald!" another shouted, the rest had begun laughing, agreeing with the first boy's suggestion.

"No! Not my hair!" she shrieked even louder, flailing and struggling about to no use.

"Hey! Knock it off you jerks!" they stopped, turning back to find a long haired brunette with dirt stains on her face and a bandage attached to her cheek glaring at them.

"Go away! It's none of your business!" shouted one of the boys, hissing with seething words towards her.

"Hmph, I'm making this my business you dumb snorlax!" she charged at them, immediately throwing herself in between the group of boys whom she had taken on.

"She's too strong!" they scurried away, being frightened away by the young girl who had begun throwing rocks at them, sticking her tongue out towards them with disgust.

"And stay away!" she threw the last rock in her hand, laughing as she watched them run further and further away in fright.

"T-thank you…" she had forgotten about the bluenette who was the main purpose of her sudden heroic act, she turned back, finding the blue eyed girl trembling on the floor with tears staining down her cheeks.

"Don't worry, I won't let those guys bully you anymore, because from now on I'm going to be your friend!" she knelt down beside her, grabbing the shivering girls hand and holding it tight, comforting her into calming down.

"M-my…..friend?" she looked at the brunette with a surprised face, her tears stopped and a hopeful smile appeared on her lips when she saw her new friend nod.

**~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~**

The sound of their giggles ran all across the halls, they held hands and skipped down the hallway, twirling one another and dancing in synchronization. "Shh! they'll hear us!"

"Who cares, it's not like anyone is at school at this time".

"We are". they giggled again, running down the hall as they stopped, staring at one another with a smile, there long locks of hair were swept aside by the breeze rushing in through the open windows, brown swaying with blue.

"Do you really think this is ok?" mumbled the blue eyed bluenette, turning her head to the side with a worried look, the brunette frowned, holding onto her friends hands tighter.

"Does it matter? The world can kiss my ass for all I care!" she had shouted as loud as possible, a smile appeared on the blue haired girls face, releasing a tiny laugh as she watched her energetic friend amusingly.

"Besides…". she combed the bluenettes lock of hair from her face, kissing the side of her left cheek while she blew into her ear, stealing a light moan from her.

"It doesn't count if we're both girls". devious smiles crept onto their lips, they hooked onto each other's hands, running off into the nearest empty classroom, hurrying in and locking the doors.

**~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~Leaf's POV~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~**

What is it about being with Dawn that gives me shivers, the good kind. Is it the fact that she's been my friend since kindergarten? That she knows my deepest secrets? Or is it the fact that she's better in bed than my own boyfriend? I never expected to be having relations with my best friend, but when it happens, it happens. In our case, it all happened during our weekly sleepover, it was her turn to host it at her house, we did karaoke, did each other's makeup and hair, we stuffed ourselves with junk food and ended the night with a horror movie marathon. Like always, Dawn was too frightened to watch the gory scenes and would occasionally hide under the covers or turn away, but when she accidentally jumped and landed on me after a bloody part, things just seemed to stir towards a different direction.

"Leaf, What kind of dress should I wear to my date with Paul?" She peeked out from behind her closet, holding up two particular dresses in her hands, one was pink and the other black, either one would look good on her, she had an envious figure most girls desired.

"Either one is fine". I shrugged, she frowned, I didn't mind the outfit choosing, but what really bothered me was the fact that Dawn was going on a date with Paul, the reason? Beats the hell out of me, I should be supportive of Dawn, she's been an untouchable beauty since middle school and for once in her highschool life she's found somebody she's actually interested in, partially thanks to me.

"Noooooooo, you have to help me!" she frowned even more, pouting her rosy pink lips out towards me and jumping onto the bed beside me. I couldn't help but smile at her childish nature, she was too cute to resist.

"I think pink goes better with you". I winked towards her, laughing when her cheeks had turned red immediately. She was always a fragile one, when I started dating my boyfriend, Gary, we started spending less time together, I felt bad for abandoning her and eventually decided to introduce her to one of Gary's closest friends, Paul, but why was I suddenly regretting it?

"I want tonight to be perfect, Paul seems like such a cool guy, I really like him but I don't want to be nervous in front of him at all". she fell back on the bed, squealing in excitement as she tossed and turned, hugging her pink dress tightly to her chest. Why was she tempting me?

A smirk crept over my lips immediately, Nervous she says? No problem, I can help her with that, I leaned over her on the bed, watching her quiet down as she smiled up at me, "I can help take all that nervousness away".

"Really?" her eyes had changed into the usual lust gazing orbs they were, I nodded, sliding my hand underneath her shirt which had sent her squirming with a lip bite.

**~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~**

"He asked me to be his girlfriend!" I felt like throwing up, but why? I should be happy for Dawn, it's been a couple of months since she and Paul had went on their first date, after that it seemed like they both clicked and now he's finally asked her to be his girlfriend, I should be jumping around in joy with her, but why couldn't I?

"This is great Leaf! We could go on double dates! Me, you, Gary, and Paul! Yay!" she kept jumping about, twirling around excitedly before falling back on the bed, smiling up at the ceiling with a dazed look. Why wasn't this feeling going away, why was I upset that Dawn had finally found somebody, what's wrong with me?

"T-that's great Dawn, you and Paul make a cute couple". I gave her a smile, but I knew it wouldn't hold for long, my body had tensed up when she wrapped her arms around me from behind, her sensual voice had blown into my ear, "Why don't we celebrate?" She was always so energetic, I turned my head to the side, breathing in as much as I could when she began leaving a trail of kisses down my neck.

"A-aren't you with Paul now?" She continued on with her kisses, slowly making my my mind go blank.

"Yeah….and?" her tongue had slid down next, sending a wave of euphoric chills down my body.

"Shouldn't you stay faithful?" I smirked, leaning back on the sheets as she sat on top of me, a flirtatious smile appeared over her lips, her fingers had run up my skirt, sending me twitching upwards in pleasure.

"It doesn't count if we're both girls".

**~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~**

I sighed, "What's wrong Leaf?" my head turned up to Gary who was looking down at me curiously, we were sitting under our usual spot at school, he was leaned back against the tree while I sat in between his legs, his arm firmly wrapped around me, I shook my head in response to him.

"Nothing, I'm just a bit tired". I couldn't tell him why, mainly because it was caused from the night before I had spent with Dawn, we had really wasted each other's energy, but the more I keep sleeping with her the more I feel worse about myself, I mean…..I was the one to start this whole secret affair….but it was just for fun, to experiment, but sometimes I feel that's not the case anymore.

"Hey Leaf!" I was snapped out of my thoughts, now staring up at Dawn and Paul who were making there way over to us, hand in hand, oh no, I had that same puking feeling inside of me again.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Gary's hands got firmer on me, I was trying to resist this feeling but for how much longer? What was the reason for me acting this way?

"Nothing much". he shrugged, Dawn's smile remained brighter than usual, she clung onto Paul's arm tighter, a small noticeable smirk appeared on his lips, and I had a clue as to why.

"Paul and I are going for ice cream after school, you guys want to join us?" I looked up at Gary, he did the same with me, we were originally going to hang out at his house after school, but I guess maybe it wouldn't hurt for some ice cream, a smile formed on our lips and we nodded, but mines quickly faded when the nauseating feeling returned.

**~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~Third Person POV~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~**

She sat quietly, watching as Gary, Paul, and Dawn went deep into a conversation she was nowhere near knowing about, she was too deep in her own thoughts to focus on something else, sighing silently to herself as she continued gazing out the window.

*I really regret coming now, ugh I feel sick, I took medicine last night but why won't this cringing stomach turning feeling go away, arceus this sucks*

"Leaf…" she blinked, finding herself being the sudden attention getter as the three of them stared at her.

"What". she was confused, not knowing what went on, Dawn rolled her eyes playfully, giggling as she leaned beside Paul, a slight frown appeared on the brunettes lips.

"We were saying that we should all go to the fair next week, a double date!" she was a bit startled from Gary grabbing her hand, but relaxed afterwards when he squeezed it, a fake smile appearing on her lips quickly.

"S-sounds fun". she chuckled, her smile couldn't hold longer, her cheeks were hurting from all the force she was putting to curve her lips up, but they dropped in seconds when she saw Dawn and Paul kiss, it wasn't a peck, or a deep kiss, but nonetheless, it lasted longer than a few seconds.

"I'm going to the restroom". she got up, taking off without another word. Dawn watched her, growing a frown of her own as she got up, excusing herself to go and follow Leaf.

"Crap". she slammed the restroom door shut, stumbling onto the sink where she supported herself on the counter, her breaths got heavy, her face was pale, and her heart was beating rapidly, "Why won't it stop?"

"Why won't what stop?" She jumped back, being startled by Dawn who somehow managed to follow silently behind her, a worried and curious expression was clear on her face.

"N-nothing". she shook her head, stepping back from the bluenette who kept getting closer.

"You've been acting strange ever since Paul asked me to be his girlfriend, what's going on?" she couldn't avoid the bluenette's firm gaze, and expectant look was on her as she waited for Leaf's response.

"I need to be alone…." she muttered, holding her hand to stop Dawn from getting any closer.

"No, I need to know what's going on with you….Leaf…..you're my best friend….I'm not going to leave until you tell me what's wrong?"

Her chest kept rising fast, she had her head turned to the side, her long brown locks hid her face away sight, "I-i….can't.." she murmured.

"Can't wha-" her words were cut short when Leaf pushed her to the wall, cornering her with a kiss.

She pulled away, staring directly into her friends cerulean hued eyes, "I can't stand watching you and Paul kiss or touch…..I just…..can't….I don't know why I'm like this….I don't understand this feeling, but whenever I see you act so happy with him, I get jealous and my heart begins to pound and ache…..I don't like you being with him…..it hurts…..so much…" She sighed, resting her head on the blue haired girls shoulder, she was shock stricken, standing still with a still surprised expression as Leaf still remained on her shoulder.

"W-what are you...saying?" Dawn asked, her words being a bit shaky as she held in tears.

"This whole thing is my fault…...I dragged you into this whole affair…...and now I regret it because i can't stop thinking about us, it's not right, it twisted me and it's not fair to you, or to Paul and Gary…...I…..I think it's best if we don't see each other for a while, I….I have to clear my mind of things". She pulled her head away, showing no reaction to Dawn's falling tears, her pouting and trembling lips had no effect, she turned her back to the bluenette.

"I'm sorry Dawn". she took off from the restroom, leaving the blue eyed girl to drop on her knees, sobbing heavily into her hands

**~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~**

"I'm sorry Gary…." she lowered her head, waiting for his response.

He let out an awkward chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck "I kind of figured this would happen sooner or later, I mean…..when we would have sex, you would always rub and pinch my nipples, never understood why but I would just go along with it….guess I know now, haha". she turned pink with embarrassment, sighing with a bit of a shamed feeling growing on her.

"My heart is finally telling me what to do, you were a good boyfriend, and the memories we have won't fade, but it's time for me to search for what's missing inside of me…..thank you for everything".

"I'll admit, I'm sad because you were by far the best girlfriend both outside and inside of bed, but It wouldn't be right of me if I don't let you find your happiness, so thanks, for everything, and good luck". a smile formed on both of their lips, they hugged and remained that way for a few minutes before parting, going separate directions.

She knew it was her best choice, but still couldn't understand why tears were falling, her heart ached like it had been stepped on, she knew it was a difficult decision, being with Gary for quite a while and sharing plenty of memories which have come to an end, but she knew she needed to move on to a new start.

**~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~**

Months had passed by, months since she had spoken to Dawn who she would rarely see in school, they would pass one another in the halls, but nothing was said, not even a quick glance, they were strangers to one another. She knew what her heart wanted, and it was her best friend, but she would never want her, she was not like her, finding interest only on the same sex. She had a boyfriend whom she was happy with, the whole sleeping together thing was a mere experiment they found adventurous.

"What?!" she stood up from her seat, startling Gary who was seated across from her, both of them had been inside a cafe, grabbing a drink to catch up with one another.

"Yup, Paul was angry when Dawn confessed to sleeping with you during their relationship, he ended things on the spot, I haven't seen Dawn since".

"But it wasn't her fault, It was mine, I tricked her into this whole thing, she only fell for it because I told her meant nothing since we were girls….I did this to her…" she clutched her head in between her hands, grunting angrily at herself.

"I'm an idiot".

"Paul's not the type to forgive, he felt betrayed and hurt, especially since he really did like Dawn, but in the end…...it really all depends on her to figure out what she wants to do, move on….or fight to win him back".

"I just don't understand…...why would she tell him?"

**~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~**

She stopped when she had seen the bluenette's figure by the playground, she took in a deep breath, making her way over to Dawn who had her back turned.

"Dawn". she placed her hand on her shoulder, startling the blue haired girl who spun back, now being face to face with Leaf.

"Leaf". she whispered, surprised by the brunette's sudden appearance.

"I figured you'd be here". She frowned when the blue eyed girl turned her back to her.

"It's where we first met, where we became best friends". a tiny smile formed on Dawn's lips, but Leaf knew they held sadness behind.

"I'm sorry about what happened with Paul…..it's all because of me, I never wanted to hu-" her eyes shot open when Dawn turned back, cupping the brunette's cheeks as she gave her a kiss, slowly parting herself away without removing her hands.

"I know you didn't….I told Paul because of what you said, it wasn't fair to him, I knew what was coming after, and I don't regret it, because of you I got plenty of wonderful memories and experiences…...I realized now…...Paul will be my first…. and only boyfriend".

"What do you mean?"

"I love you Leaf...as a friend, and as a lover, all those times we shared together, they were never a game or fling to me, they were something special, because it was with the person I love".

"L-love?" her cheeks flared up, her eyes were glistening when Dawn had nodded.

"I was never angry, or sad, I needed time to think as well…..I realized that without you….I'm not complete, I'm not happy…..I want you…..only you…...I love you Leaf".

"I love you too". she hugged the bluenette, letting her tears stain the blue haired girls outfit as a smile unknowingly grew on her.

"No matter what, I won't let you go…...my heart wants it wants, and it only wants you…."

**Ok! So here you are! the third chapter to a thousand beats of love, sorry once again for the late update but I've been really busy lately but i promise to keep updating as soon as i can, future shippings I have received already are as followed (not in order though): **

**Kalosshipping (CalemXSerena) **

**Don't know the shipping for this one (PaulXLeaf) **

**Don't know the shipping for this one (MewXAsh) **

**Contestshipping(MayXDrew) **

**Pokeshipping(AshXMisty) **

**Oldrivalshipping(GaryXLeaf) **

**HoennChampionShipping(StevenXMay) **

**So look forward to these, I warn though, some may take longer than other since I have to create a short plot and all, but yeah, send in requests, I'm looking forward to seeing what everyone prefers in a shipping, until then! Please don't forget to let me know what you thought. **


End file.
